<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning To Live: A Guide Written By Akaashi Keiji by SkywalkerUprising</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305545">Learning To Live: A Guide Written By Akaashi Keiji</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerUprising/pseuds/SkywalkerUprising'>SkywalkerUprising</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi isn't doing good, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuaka - Freeform, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Pretty Setter Squad, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou, Secret Children, Slow Burn, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, They're the main two ships in this, This is a bit of a dark one at times so just be warned, but it'll be fine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerUprising/pseuds/SkywalkerUprising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn’t taken Akaashi long after entering adult life, to figure out the difference between being alive and living. To some this might sound strange, aren’t they the same thing? Akaashi would argue that they were in fact very very different.</p><p>For instance right now, as he sat in the back room of ‘The Pretty Sitters Club’, staring blankly into the mirror, leaning forward as if being closer to his reflection would help him see some sort of life behind his glazed over eyes... Akaashi could safely say he was alive...</p><p>“You’re on in 5 Akaashi, wake up!”</p><p>...but he certainly wasn’t living.</p><p>[OR they're all aged up, Akaashi is working in a strip club with the pretty setter squad. He isn't doing well and on top of that he's just been told some very shocking news that gonna change his life. One night Bokuto and Kuroo come in after a big volleyball win and both of them have heart eyes BIG time. Will Bokuto help Akaashi learn to live? *wink*]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Glitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING!!! S**cide mentioned in this chapter, if that kind of stuff triggers you, stop reading after '... trying to get the damn glitter out of his clothes.' and go to the end for a summery :) </p><p>Also kinda non consent language and touching a little bit. But if what happens in this chapter bothers you in that regards, this may not be the fic for you as that's kinda the environment around the club for parts of it. Some of it is good but other times, they're gonna have shit head customers, yah know.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It hadn’t taken Akaashi long after entering adult life, to figure out the difference between being alive and living. To some this might sound strange, aren’t they the same thing? Akaashi would argue that they were in fact very very different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For instance right now, as he sat in the back room of ‘The Pretty Sitters Club’, staring blankly into the mirror, leaning forward as if being closer to his reflection would help him see some sort of life behind his glazed over eyes... Akaashi could safely say he was alive...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re on in 5 Akaashi, wake up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...but he certainly wasn’t living.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another week, another night of empty compliments from drunk men and women alike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, you’re gorgeous.” An older man whispers in his ear. He looks like he might be in his forties if Akaashi had to guess. He plastered on a smile and thanked the man, attempting to go back to where Kenma waited, leaning against the bar talking to Kageyama. A hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist, “I’d like a private dance from you.” The man said, louder now so that his whole table of businessmen could wolf whistle and cheer him on as if he was doing something spectacularly impressive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi felt his heart sink, but turned around again, plastering on the same fake smile as before. “Of course, let me just put your glasses away and I’ll be right with you sir.” Akaashi said, slipping his hand out of the man’s grasp as he walked as fast as he could towards Kenma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another private dance? Osuma is going to be jealous, all that extra money.” He scoffed, tilting his head at Akaashi who couldn’t bring himself to giggle along like he usually would, instead he nodded, “I can feel the life drain from my body every time I’m in a room alone with them.” Kenma was the only one that understood when Akaashi would say things like this, so he felt more comfortable to express such opinions. Kenma crossed his arms, throwing a glance back at the men behind Akaashi, most likely looking over at them as they spoke. “Mmm, always a good opportunity to get your sticky fingers in their wallets though.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Like steal from them?” He asked, finally placing the tray of empty cups down on the bar for Kageyama to deal with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it stealing if they give it to you?” Kenma raised an eyebrow before turning back to continue waiting on tables. What did that even mean, how could he get them to give him more money without it being classified as stealing? Whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi took a deep breath and walked back over to the man, a grin spreading across his wrinkled face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi felt like work never truly left him, not completely, and in more ways than one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One way that specifically bothered him was the amount of glitter he found across the house, in his bed, on all of his clothes, in the bathroom. Once Akaashi had even swallowed some in his coffee one morning. It was like a constant reminder. As funny as it may seem on the outside, the truth is, every time he saw a bit of glitter, it was a reminder of all of the people who weren’t just at the club for a bit of fun, but to fulfill some sort of sick fantasy they have, pretending that everyone there was lesser than them, like they were ONLY there to please them. Like they weren’t even human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a reminder of the men that would be a little too rough, the women who would keep touching after he had said stop, the people that would call him names and make out of pocket comments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Slut’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Whore’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I bet your parents are disappointed.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had started to hear them so often he would believe them. If he wasn’t all that then what was he instead?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth was, he enjoyed the club, the people that he worked with at least. Sometimes it was even fun getting on a pole and dancing for the audience, a rush of adrenaline in his otherwise mundane and sometimes even sad life. Then it would take one thing to mess it up, one person to make him feel lesser, and he would be right where he was now, in the corner of his bathroom, crying so much he thought he might throw up, trying to get the damn glitter out of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looked down at the chicken scratch handwriting scrawled across the page. The left edge torn messily from a notepad he had used in University. It even had some of his lecture notes on the other side, along with some doodles that he had done, probably when he was zoning out of said lecture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had dropped out of university a year ago now, it all became too much. He remembered the dread he felt as he hit submit on the computer, and the emptiness in his stomach walking to the bar that night. He remembered pouring his life story out to a stranger at the bar, and then an arm around his shoulder as the stranger, Oikawa led him towards his new life at ‘The Pretty Sitter Club’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ll make sure you’re okay Kid, I promise.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Akaashi okay? Sure, but suddenly, okay wasn’t enough. He wished it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looked back down again at the bit of paper, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘To whomever it may concern…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>it started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m sorry I couldn’t make this more official, but I hope it’ll do…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> it continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘To my parents and sister…’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi folded the bit of paper, he couldn’t read over it again. He wiped a tear from his cheek, stretching his arms out across the table to take the small bottle of pills into his hands, flipping it over several times before putting it back down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned, would he do this now? He wasn’t sure, he chickened out every other time, but this time felt different, it felt more real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked the bottle back up and opened the cap, pouring upwards of a dozen pills onto his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when the phone rang, half of the pills flew out of his hand as he jumped at the noise. It was rare that Akaashi got calls, unless they were from work. He was sure he wasn’t supposed to have a shift tonight though. He laid the rest of the pills down on his dining room table and walked over to the bench where he had left his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Unknown Number’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>It read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” He asked no one in particular, but decided it was most likely spam, deciding to send a message of annoyance as he declined the call instead of just letting it ring out. He had started to walk back over to the table when the phone rang again. Akaashi sighed, but spun back around, aggressively picking up the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He asked between gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this Keiji Akaashi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He said again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we have some bad news.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After '...trying to get the damn glitter out of his clothes.' there is another time skip to Akaashi sitting in his kitchen, he has written a type of will or note and plans on k***ing himself. That's when the phone rings, interrupting him, and someone on the other end of the line tells him they have some bad news.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mentions of pills intended for misuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A child, a three year old girl. One of the many products of his seemingly endless bad life choices. “Grandparents?” He asked the police, who now sat in front of him. It felt more like an interrogation than anything else, though he was sure that wasn’t the intention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aunties? Uncles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked between each other, “she was an only child.” Akaashi almost allowed him to feel ashamed that he didn’t know, but instead decided to get angry about the fact that they were both so clearly judging him for not knowing. Like they had never made a mistake, granted whatever they had done was most likely, not this bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re sure she’s mine?” He asked, a little more aggressively now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do a DNA test, if you’re adamant but Akaashi, the mother’s friend said it could only be you, and that she wanted to leave her with you, it’s in her will, she told her friend the same thing. Now there are other options, like putting her in the system, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll do that.” Akaashi said firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? The system can be ruthless and, it could take a while and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look. I can’t take care of a child, I can barely look after myself. I didn’t even know she existed until this morning, and now i'm expected to be a fathe- no, it’s just not possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The policemen sighed but nodded, “Okay, we’ll let CPS know. Would you at the very least mind looking after her until we can find her a family? It’s just that it could take even longer to find her a home and sometimes the temporary families can be dodgy. We just want what’s best for Mei.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about putting a name to the faceless child made Akaashi’s stomach turn, but peaked his curiosity to the point where it was unbearable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He said, before he truly knew what he was agreeing to. He could probably rope his sister into helping. There was no way he was going to tell his parents, he didn’t want to imagine their reactions, their drop out, stripper, twenty-two year old son with a three year old daughter who he didn’t know about, and the mother was dead from a head on collision. He scoffed at himself. Yes, he was truly the fuck up they thought he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi wasn’t sure why he was so anxious as he sat in the waiting room, she was just a kid, she couldn’t really judge him, and even if she did hate him, she would be out of his hair soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kenma:</b>
  <span> Akaashi say sike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: </b>
  <span>Oh my god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama: </b>
  <span>This seems like something that would have happened to Oikawa. A one night stand and a child three years later? Your life is more interesting than you let on Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Osamu:</b>
  <span> Pffft! I second that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Semi:</b>
  <span> Same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: </b>
  <span>Shut up u assholes! This is serious! &gt;:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga: </b>
  <span>Hey it’s okay Akaashi, we’re here to support you 100%, if you need anything let us know, we’re a family after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kenma:</b>
  <span> Yeh I second that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: </b>
  <span>Course ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Osuma:</b>
  <span> Ditto</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Semi:</b>
  <span> Yeh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama: </b>
  <span>*thumbs up emoji*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akaashi: </b>
  <span>Thanks, I’m only going to have her until they find her a proper family so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga: </b>
  <span>We’ll help you for as long as you need!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi put his phone back in his pocket. He was definitely expecting more judgement, especially from Oikawa who was essentially his manager, but maybe that was just Akaashi always expecting the worst of people. His Mum had always told him that was his worst habit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi leant back in the chair, hitting the back of his head on the wall. He should have told them no, that he couldn’t look after her, not even while she was waiting to find a family, he didn’t want to be involved with her at all, and it was for the best that she wasn’t around him. The more he thought about it, the more he felt guilty, she should have had a fath- a person, besides him. Someone who really could have looked after her, someone who loved her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi tilted his head back up, he couldn’t do it. His heart started racing and he felt panic surge through his stomach, up to the back of his throat. He quickly got up, walking to the front counter, he planned to ask for someone, so that he could take it back, get rid of the forms he had signed, and to get the fuck out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi Keiji?” A woman's voice came from behind him, and with a small sigh he turned around, and sure enough a woman stood, looking confused but kind as she looked down at the child holding her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hair was in two piggie-tails and she wore a pink dress with strawberries on it, her cheeks were chubby and she was biting at her fingers nervously, her eyes flickering between Akaashi and the floor. It looked like she had been crying, though he wasn’t sure why he was shocked, for some reason her Mum wasn’t coming to pick her up and instead she was faced with a complete stranger, a strange man, that’s all Akaashi was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mei this is Akaashi, he’s going to be looking after you for a little while, until we talk about that family that we mentioned okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei nodded shyly, “Hi Akaashi.” She mumbled quietly. Her voice made his eyes prickle with tears, though he was sure the tears were just a result of the panic attack he was still fighting to keep at bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is a bag of all of the stuff from Hana’s house, furniture and such will be arriving in a week or so, but a mattress or something like that on the floor should be just fine until then, and she uses the toilet, a proper chair, all that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smart kid.” He said. Mei seemed to like that as a small smile tagged at the corner of her lips though she continued to stay quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t told her about your relation to Hana or who you are in terms of her.” The lady said, quieter now, not that Mei would even understand. “We did this because it seemed unfair for reasons that I’m sure you can understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reasons being that it was entirely unfair on her. To tell her that here was her other pare- fuck… only to have her taken away from him to live with a completely new family, because he couldn’t look after her, because he didn’t have time for her. Another pang of guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t stop you if you do decide to say anything, it’s your right to do so, but I would… avoid it, for her sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi didn’t know what to say so he simply nodded, feeling like if he did speak he might simply cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird.” Kenma mumbled, taking a sip of the coffee in front of him. His knees were up against his chest, feet on the chair as he looked across at Mei who was keeping herself entertained with some of the dolls that had been in the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Akaashi nodded, sipping on his tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda fucked up of Hana though don’t you think?” Kenma asked, still not facing Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language, I don’t need to fuck up this kid more than necessary under my supervision.” Kenma scoffed at the irony, rolling his eyes at Akaashi’s attempt at a joke. “It’s a little messed up yeah, but, I guess it was a one night stand, she would have probably been terrified given our ages, not to mention my profession… I don’t know, I don’t blame her, I’m sure she didn’t think things would actually end up like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, wrote you in the will though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only because there was no one else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She had friends.” Kenma said, recalling the conversation Akaashi had told him about between him and the police. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did… who knows, I guess it doesn’t matter anyway, none of the friends have stepped up to take her so, some friends they were.” He tilted his head, watching Mei as she set up some sort of tea party on the coffee table. “I feel sorry for her, if all she had left was me, that has to be rough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t give yourself enough credit Keiji, you’ve done more than most would in this situation, and you’re doing what’s best for her if you feel like you can’t look after her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi thought back to the day he had received the call, the pills, how close he had been. No, he most certainly could not look after her, this was for the best. Sometimes he would have to remind himself of this fact. It had been two weeks since she began staying with him, and every now and then, there were moments, fleeting as they were, where he wondered if she might be better with someone blood related. But the moments came and went, those selfish moments of believing she could truly be his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m back at work again next week.” He changed the topic quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s babysitting?” Kenma asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sister, I told her the other day about the whole situation. Told me I would have to pay her babysitting money to not tell Mum and Dad. She wants to rub it in so bad, to tell them just how bad I’ve fucked up now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a prick.” Kenma scoffed, taking out his switch to start playing, though Akaashi knew he would still be paying attention, he was just good at multitasking like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again. She’s not all bad to be fair, I think Mum and Dad are just as harsh on her, which isn’t really fair considering she’s studying to become a lawyer and I’m a dropout stripper, I think she thinks she deserves more praise, or at the very least, less criticism. She might be right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never giving yourself enough credit.” Kenma just sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenma.” A small voice came from in the lounge room, causing both Akaashi and Kenma to turn toward Mei, who suddenly looked shy now that both pairs of eyes were on her. “Mmm?” Kenma asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you playing?” She asked sweetly, climbing up on the couch to get a better look at what Kenma was doing on the switch. “I’m playing Mario Cart, do you wanna see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei nodded, smiling as she got back down from the couch to walk over and lean on Kenma’s leg, looking down at the switch. “Do you want to sit on my lap so you can see it better?” Kenma asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei nodded, lifting her arms up to Kenma, before he placed the switch on the table, lifting Mei up and onto his lap, her eye’s fixed on the screen as Kenma started playing. “What do you say to Kenma?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you uncle Kenma.” She said, eyes still fixed on the screen as Akaashi and Kenma looked between each other, their eyes wide. Sure Kenma had been over almost daily since she had come to live with Akaashi but, uncle? The familiar panic mixed with guilt rose in his stomach, she shouldn’t be getting attached, but how could he tell her not to, she was just a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t overthink it Akaashi.” Kenma said, as if reading his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nodded, looking back down at his tea to take another sip.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahaha, right so... this story has glitched for me, I'm not sure if it has for anyone else but at the end of this chapter there is the note that is suppose to be at the end of chapter 1. I'm really sorry if it's not just my computer that has done that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter with Akaashi's bratty sister. Also *cough cough* get ready for a certain someone to appear next chapter finally.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You owe me big time, massive time!” His sister said as soon as Akaashi opened the door to his apartment. She practically barged in past him, stopping in the middle of the kitchen to look down at Mei for the first time. “Woah, she really does look like you.” She scoffed, looking back around at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi punched her in the arm, “Ow!! What the- oh right, the poor sucker doesn’t know.” She laughed, at the very least getting quiet as she finished her sentence. “Hi sweetie! I’m Himari!” She held out her hand to Mei, who looked all but confused as she hid herself slightly behind Akaashi’s leg. “Have you ever interacted with a child?” Akaashi asked, frowning at his younger sister, who looked confused for whatever reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A handshake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you suggest I do instead?” She threw her hands up dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, a wave? Something less like you’re sitting her down for a job interview?” He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone may as well teach her adult manners if you won’t.” She crossed her arms, Akaashi just looked at her, sometimes he found it hard to believe they were really related, “She’s three…” He settled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three, thirty, they all blur together eventually.” She said, putting a hand on her hip, like she had proven some genius point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re only twenty…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet I feel so old and wise.” She smiled, tilting her head, as if thinking deeply about something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, I don’t have time for this, I had to leave like, five minutes ago so, don’t burn down the house, don’t feed her too many sweet foods, make sure she has a decent dinner and I’ll be back around 3-4am. There’s a mattress under my bed that you can set up in the lounge, Mei’s bed is in my room, if she has a nightmare, just call me or stay up with her for a while until she falls back asleep. Other instructions are on the fridge.” He said, running around the apartment grabbing the last of his stuff as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you sound like Mum.” She said, Akaashi glared at her as he moved towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously don’t start with me Mari.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay well now you just sound like Dad.” She crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” He said frowning, crouching down to Mei’s level now. “I’m just going to work, I’ll be back later.” He explained. She frowned, looking at the ground. “What is it?” He asked tentatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crease between her brows softened, her eyes worried now, “That’s what Mum said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s stomach twisted and like he had been so many times in the near three weeks she had been living with him, he was lost for words again. “W-well, I’m only going to be a walk away, and I mean it, I’ll be back later. T-trust me.” He struggled. What would happen when he didn’t come back, because she didn’t live with him anymore? Would she feel abandoned, the way she felt now? He shook it off, he’d save those thoughts for when it was a reality. When he was alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed never-the-less that he had said the right thing as Mei nodded, flinging her arms around Akaashi’s neck. They had never really hugged before then. Akaashi had forgotten how strange it was to hug someone so small, the last time he had done it must have been when he and Mari were small, or maybe when he had seen his cousins a few years ago. But for some reason this hug held so much more weight, and suddenly Akaashi felt bound to his promise to return home. He would be back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei eventually let go, and Akaashi offered a small smile as he got up and waved goodbye, “see Mari? Wave.” He narrowed his eyes, making her sigh, before he finally shut the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A hug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand, the way she looked at me, I felt horrible, there was so much hope, and expectation in her eyes. I should never have agreed to take her in. I mean, how much longer is it going to take? Because the longer it is, the more attached she becomes! She can’t get attached to me, to Mari, to you… I don’t want to be a disappointment for anyone else. Especially her, she’s still so young, and innocent, she really doesn’t deserve it.” He paused, looking down at the pot of glitter in his hands, the cursed pot of glitter. “The whole reason I didn’t want to be in her life is so she would have a better childhood than I did, so that she wouldn’t be used to disappointment and rejection. So she would have a proper family, with two parents who could give her everything she wants, and siblings to play with. Grandparents to spoil her, and cousins. I don't know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take this the wrong way kid,” Oikawa’s voice emerged from around the corner, taking a seat in the backroom between Kenma and Akaashi, ”But I don’t think it matters how many parents, or family members that kid has, or how many people disappoint her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People mess up, they disappoint each other sometimes, it’s part of life, the most important thing is how you handle disappointment, or how you fix it in that person’s eyes. As long as you’re coming from a place of love, you shouldn’t be expected to be perfect, no one is.” Oikawa takes out a packet of cigarettes, offering them to Kenma and Akaashi who both accept, using the lighter one by one. “I also don’t think how many parents, or how many siblings you have matter, look at Suga for example, only child, one Dad, who respects him, and supports his work, respects his relationship with Daichi. They get into arguments though, don’t see eye to eye on some things. But it’s the way he handles it after the argument is over. He treats Suga with love and as an equal, and look at how lovely Suga is, like a light in the dark. Don’t cha think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sighs and continues, “But then you’ve got Kageyama, same situation, only a Dad, no siblings. The difference being when they fight, and he makes a mistake, there’s no love, no respect, no apology. He’s rejected when they don’t see eye to eye. I love Kageyama, despite our quarrels… but that kid has issues.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa blows out a cloud of smoke, “But the same could be said for any family dynamic, your parents are still together, you have a sister, that’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘proper’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>family no? But it’s only perfect from the outside, or from what you’ve told me. Kenma, same dynamic, but their family are all fairly close with minimal conflict that couldn’t be resolved, because everything they do is with respect and love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oiwaka pinches the bridge of his nose and turns to Akaashi, flicking his wrist around as he tries to come to a conclusion. “Listen, i don't even know how much of that made sense. But the point is, blood don’t mean shit, and you could have everything you ever wanted, all the things money could by, but it doesn't mean it'll make you happy. If you love someone, and care about someone then that should be the deciding factor of all things related to them. Most importantly, if they love you then you should do everything in your power to make sure they will be looked after, and loved, no matter where they end up. No matter where she ends up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans in now, "It might not be my place to say this but, just don't self sabotage Akaashi. Don't reject possibilities before you've given them a chance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re smart sometimes.” Kenma said, his attention genuinely drawn away from the game he had out in front of him. A rare sight indeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m smart all the time dear.” Oikawa says, standing up and placing a hand on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaaand you’ve ruined it.” Akaashi scoffed under his breath, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat as he thought over Oikawa's word vomit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard that!” Oikawa said, starting towards the door, opening it so that the loud bass from the outside leaked in, thumping in Kenma and Akaashi’s ears. They both squirmed in their seats at the prospect of having to get up and work in the next few minutes. “Right! Before I leave! I need you to be looking your absolute best tonight! Not that you don’t look amazing every night, but we have some A list athletes coming in tonight and mama wants to impress the crowd of millionaires. It’s me, I’m mama.” He was practically yelling over the music now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma rolled his eyes, Akaashi might have too if he wasn’t so damn curious, narrowing his eyes back at Oikawa, “A list athletes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, Japanese Olympic Volleyball team! You used to play volleyball, didn't you Akaashi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, anyway, they’re here, so be out in five, and I want you to do that routine with Semi and Osamu.” He said finally before turning his back on them and closing the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Honey Eyes and Pretty Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No TW for this chapter! I hope you enjoy this update, thank you to everyone that's been leaving kudo's and lovely messages, they really make my day and I love hearing the feedback. :) Hope you're having a good day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi took a deep breath, hesitating at the entrance of the stage, he could hear that it had gone quieter than usual outside in the main area of the club, they were probably all watching the stage, ready for him and the others to come out. Akaashi took a final glance at Kenma, who was adjusting his hair into his classic half up half down do, with glitter littered haphazardly all over each strand. He almost looked angelic, with his mix of masculinity and femininity, he pulled it off so well, despite putting in minimal effort.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi had to really try, it was like a whole other persona as he stepped out onto the stage. Whoever he was here, had double the confidence that Akaashi would ever have at home. He liked it in a way, it reminded him that he could be confident, and sensual when he wanted to be. However, every night he felt it slip away quickly as he pulled his short sleeve shirt back on, his jeans over his legs, and a mask and hoodie on his face, trudging his way back home. Hoping none of the drunk men along the street would see the glitter on his face reflect in the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi certainly wasn’t so confident as he realised he would never look as big as the A list athletes that he was now looking at below the stage he so confidently stood on now. </p><p> </p><p>Their shoulders were broad, and they were loud, really loud. It wasn’t like they had never had A listers in there before, it was actually quite the hot spot for them considering it was one of the classier clubs around. It almost intimidated Akaashi before the music started and he had no room to think as all he could hear were the lyrics. His mind slipped into the performance, moving almost solely on muscle memory. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi kneeled on the floor, facing the back of the stage before flicking his body back until he was looking behind him at the crowd. Upside down he came face to face with one of the athletes, but he wasn’t cheering like the others, even upside down Akaashi could see his mouth hanging open, and his eyes shining under the stage lights. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi flipped around as per the routine, now on his stomach as he slid back so he was on all fours. He crawled towards the edge of the stage. Still looking into the man’s eyes, he knew he should have been looking away by now, giving others his attention so that they would throw more money onto the stage, but he couldn’t. Now with the distance between them closing in Akaashi noticed that his eyes were practically gold, like honey he was slowly sinking into them. His hair was spiked and eccentrically coloured with white and black streaks. It would have almost looked ridiculous had it not perfectly suited him.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi crawled even closer, until they were almost nose to nose. It wasn’t like Akaashi had never gotten so close to someone while he was on stage before, it was all part of the act to pull in more attention. But Akaashi found it hard to narrow this time down to anything except pure desire as he moved his head to place a kiss on the man’s cheek, smirking as he stood up to walk back to the middle of the stage where he would finish off the performance on the pole with the other three.</p><p> </p><p>His teammates cheered around him, though Akaashi tried not to pay attention to it, his eyes did flicker over for a moment to see the man place a hand where his lips had been. “Yes Bokuto!” Another spiky dark haired man clapped him on the back. Akaashi suppressed and smile. He wasn’t sure he still had it in him to make anyone feel that way, didn’t know he wanted to make them feel that way, but it made him feel devious and almost energetic as he finished off the dance almost perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>The curtains drew and Akaashi took a moment to catch his breath, untangling his legs from the pole before he started wiping it down with a cloth. “Damn Akaashi.” Osamu flung and arm around his shoulder, also panting. “Kissing an A list athlete on the cheek? Ballsy of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I forgot they were A list guests, Oikawa’s not gonna like that I took that risk is he?” His heart quickened. Oikawa had always said that they shouldn’t risk doing anything that might make them look unprofessional, or make them not want to come back, kissing one of them on the cheek definitely had to fall under that category right?</p><p> </p><p>“Normally no, but they seemed to think it was fun so, ya might just get away with it!” He laughed, ruffling Akaashi’s hair before walking away back to Semi who looked bored as always with his antics.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot we actually have to go out and interact with them now.” Akaashi frowned, looking at the floor. “Ah well, business is business I guess. Plus what’s the worse that will happen? He’ll ask you for a private dance? Would you even really mind that?” Kenma nudged him in the ribs.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi flinched, folding the cloth up as he headed out to the main area with Kenma at his side. “I guess it wouldn’t be the worst thing, I mean you saw him,” Akaashi raised his eyebrows at Kenma who laughed, nodding back, “but I don’t know,” he continued, “in the 2 minutes we locked eyes I made up this whole thing in my head. That he wasn’t like those other athletes who get private dances. The ones that come in and their friends, dare them to get a dance, things get heavy handed and they genuinely experiment a bit before they go home to their girlfriends or wives.” Akaashi groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Most A listers are pure trash, you know this. At the very least none of them are loyal. It’s just how it is being so high profile. Why would you stay with one person when you could get away with so much more?” Kenma shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just annoying. His eyes were so beautiful, I’m sure his girlfriend loves them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she does, we can just envy her from afar.” Kenma said, hooking his arm in Akaashi’s as they walked out to the bar where Kageyama was clearly waiting, looking between the two of them as he waved for them to come over. “The guys, the uh, sports ones, they’re looking for you two, asked for the both of you specifically.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi felt his stomach sink, of course they were. “Well, I look forward to the angry DM’s from these dude’s girlfriends in like a month from now when she inevitably finds out.” Akaashi says, sighing. Kenma just shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t envy you guys for that one. Hopefully you won’t get the angry fans too.” Kageyama said, focusing on the glass in his hand. That kid had no filter.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the encouragement man.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kageyama asked genuinely, but they were already heading over to the table, their heads turning to the two of them one by one. “That’s a lot of broad shoulders.” Kenma mumbled under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” Akaashi replied back quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! There they are!” A tall, blonde boy with glasses snickered, crossing his arms as the two of them walked up to the table. The one called Bokuto, the one with honey eyes, was practically last to turn around. The one with black spikey hair had to practically punch him to get his attention. But when he looked up, his eyes were worse, or better really, than Akaashi remembered now that he was under normal lighting, and once again he was practically transfixed.</p><p> </p><p>“You asked for us?” Kenma smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh well, how could we not after you practically made Bokuto and Kuroo’s legs give out. That was quite the performance black hair.” The blonde one chuckled again. So it would be like every other time, Akaashi confirmed in his thoughts. The blonde one would be the one to pay for the spikey hair duo’s private dances and they would be all but an experiment. Akaashi started mentally preparing himself, his eyes finally being teared away from the honey pots, when Bokuto turned to frown at the blonde one. ”Shut up Tsukki, be nice for once!” Bokuto spat.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even say anything, plus, I’m sure they get told shit like that on the daily.” He waved his hand haphazardly towards Kenma and Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t mean they needed you to contribute to it,” Kuroo sighed, turning back to address Akaashi and Kenma, “don’t mind him, he wasn’t hugged enough as a kid.” the table laughed at the expense of Tsukki, who somehow still looked bothered as he turned to the green hair man beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“We were wondering if we could get you a drink or something actually?” Kuroo asked confidently, mainly looking at Kenma, who was trying to keep up the confident charade, though the hand gripping Akaashi’s arm betrayed him. He was nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re actually not allowed to sit with the customers for drinks, at least not until we’ve made a decent amount of tips. Business is business and all that, our boss wouldn’t be so happy to see us wasting the clubs drinks without earning it.” Akaashi explained.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a bummer. I guess you two will just need to come to this party we’re having next week, so we can talk and drink when you’re not working.” Kuroo tilted his head. This man had a confidence about him that almost scared Akaashi, and it clearly scared Kenma as he moved his body slightly more behind Akaashi. Kenma might have been the exact opposite of Kuroo, he was quiet with most people, and anything or anyone that was excessively loud made the anxiety in his stomach bubble to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi didn’t know what to say to the man’s offer, turning to Bokuto as if he would help him. He didn’t even know the guy and Bokuto just shrugged, mouthing, ‘sorry’ as Kuroo continued. What was Akaashi really expecting?</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s my phone, maybe either of you, or both of you, could put in your numbers so I can text you the address?” Kuroo continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh- uh-“ Akaashi started, before there was a shuffled beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Kenma stretched out his arm, handing Kuroo his phone. Akaashi stood in shock but Kenma refused to make eye contact, his cheeks flushing red.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you gorgeous!” He winked, taking the phone before he typed out his number and handed it back, “sorry for keeping you from your work, we’ll hopefully see you next week.” He flashed a toothy smile. “Drinks will be provided.” Bokuto added with a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, thanks.” Akaashi nodded, starting to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait, what are your names?” Bokuto asked.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi turned back around, his smile seemed so genuine, so wide and joyful. Akaashi couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled, genuinely smiled like that. Could someone really be that happy? He guessed it was just another thing that he and Kuroo would use to inevitably lure them in, using them for a fun time before they snap back to reality. However, Akaashi had come to love reckless ideas, and this one was just up his ally. “Akaashi Keiji,” he finally replied, “this is Kozume Kenma.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re lovely names.” Bokuto’s smile widened, it made Akaashi’s eye twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Akaashi replied back, flashing a quick smile before he started to walk again, linking his arm with Kenma’s again. “What was with you? Giving him your phone? Are you feeling okay? This is not the Kenma I know.” He gently nudged Kenma.</p><p>“Shut up,” He blushed, tucking his hair behind his ear, “he’s kinda hot, so I thought like, why not?”</p><p>Akaashi laughed, exactly. Why not?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>